Always By Your Side
by Samona
Summary: One day after practice Sakura disappears. The next day the teams go looking for her. Sasuke finds her lying on the forest floor very injured. Now Sakura is in the hospital. She won’t tell anyone what happened to her. She won’t talk she’s having someone el
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

"**Ok that's enough practice for today, Team 7." says a man with silver-gray hair. A boy, with blond hair and cerulean eyes; a girl, with pink hair and emerald eyes; and another boy with raven black hair and onyx eyes: this was his team. "Bout time Kakashi-Sensei." says the boy with blond hair. "Yea anyways come on it's time to go." says Kakashi. "I'm sure some you might have plans. I do." Kakashi says walking through the forest toward a path that leads to Konoha. The three students follow him. "Who got plans with you?" asks the boy with raven black hair in a harsh tone.**

**Kakashi looks at the boy. "Why do you say it like that?" he asks. "Sasuke just like a girl would have plans with you, if you weren't obsessed with revenge, a girl has plans with me." Kakashi says. "That's doesn't answers my question." replies Sasuke. Kakashi blinks. "Ok I'm going to just say this." he starts. "Everyone is in a group of looks. You are in a group. And so are you two, Naruto and Sakura." he says. Sakura nods but Sasuke and Naruto looks at Kakashi a bit weirdly. "By the expression on both of your faces I can tell you don't know what I'm talking about." Kakashi says. The team finally reaches the path. Then they walk down the path toward Konoha Gates. "Sakura, can you explain to them what I'm talking about?" Kakashi asks Sakura. Sakura nods.**

"**Ok just like Kakashi-Sensei said. We are all in group. Groups of how good the opposite sex thinks you look." Sakura says. The boys nod. "So… what group would Sasuke and I be in?" asks Naruto. Sakura looks at Sasuke and Naruto. "Well since both of you are 18 and girls around here think you two are pretty hot. So judging you two with the other boys in Konoha17 to 19. You two will be in the…" Sakura stops and thinks. "You two will be the top boys in the top 10." she says. "Hn." Sasuke replies. "Oh yea Kakashi-Sensei on your date buy Master Kurenai flowers or something. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Sakura say.**

**Kakashi blinks. "How did you know I'm going out with Kurenai?" he asks. Sakura laughs. "Looks who you're talking to. For one, hey I'm Sakura I know things. And two, I'm good friends with Master Kurenai and one of her teammates." Sakura says. "Oh yea that reminds me. Naruto did Hinata says anything to you last night or this morning?" she asks. Naruto nods. "Actually this morning she told me to meet her at the ramen shop after practice." he replies. Sakura nods. "Good." she says. "What do you mean good? Why does she want to meet me after practice? Is she cheating on me and wants to break up?" asks Naruto. His three teammates sweatdrops at him.**

"**Naruto you don't even go out with Hinata. So she can't cheat on or break up with you." says Sasuke. Sakura laughs. "He has a point Naruto." she says. "Whatever." Naruto says crossing his arms. Kakashi shakes his head. "Anyways what group would Kakashi-Sensei be in?" asks Naruto. "You know actually some women told me that Kakashi-Sensei is the top of the hot list of men 23-25." Sakura says. "But Kakashi-Sensei is over 25…I think." says Sasuke. Sakura nods. "I know what you mean but they think that he is." she says.**

**The team walks through the Konoha Gates and then stops. "Ok tomorrow we'll meet up at the usually spot at 7 in the morning." says Kakashi. "Why did you move the time back? Usually its 5:30 in the morning." replies Sasuke. "He moved it back just in case he gets lucky with Kurenai tonight." Sakura laughs then winks at Kakashi. Kakashi blushes slightly under his mask. "And again now do you know this?" he asks her. Sakura smirks. "And again didn't I tell you, I'm Sakura Haruno. I know mostly everything." she says. "She has a point Kakashi-Sensei." says Sasuke. Kakashi sighs. "Anyways see ya all tomorrow." he says. The four shinobi waves slightly to each other then walk off their separate ways.**

"**Sir they just separated going their own way. What do you want us to do?" asks a shadow that was stands on a tree branch. Another shadow walks from the shade of the tree. "I don't care for the other three. You know who I want. I want the girl. Now go and bring me the girl." he replies. The shadow in the tree nods. He jumps out of the tree followed by three other shadows. They then run down the path that Sakura took.**

**Sakura senses chakra coming toward her. When she stops walking the charka disappears. She turns and looks around. 'Now I know that we just sensed someone's ch-' Inner Sakura is cut off by someone grabbing Sakura's wrists from behind and covering her mouth. 'What the hell?!' screams Inner Sakura. Sakura tries to break free but the person has a tight grip on her wrists. Sakura closes her eyes to calm herself down. When she opens her eyes she finds herself not in Konoha streets but back in the forest. The person who had a grip on her lets her go and pushes her forward.**

**Sakura turns around to see the person jumping into a tree and walks into the shadow. Sakura looks around. 'Why the hell is we back in the forest?' asks Inner Sakura. Sakura shrugs slightly. "Why am I here?!" Sakura shouts out. "Who are you people?!" she asks still looking around. "It's ashamed that you don't remember us, Little Sakura." A man replies stepping out of the shadows. "Who are you?! And what do you want?" Sakura asks.**

"**I'm Ryuichi. And I'm very hurt that you don't remember us." he says. Ryuichi smirks. "We'll come back when we think you remember us. But for now here's your consequence." he says. "Shadows Attack!" he shouts walking back into the shade. "Bye, bye for now, little Sakura." Shadows jumps out toward Sakura, who was ready to defend herself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**I wonder where Sakura is. Usually she'll be here already." Naruto says to Sasuke. The two was already at the meeting spot. "Maybe if she doesn't get here when Kakashi gets here then we should go look for her." Naruto says. Sasuke shrugs. About 10 minutes later Kakashi appears. "Hey Team. Sorry I'm late I… just…" Kakashi slowly stops and looks around. "Where's Sakura?" he asks. Sasuke and Naruto shrugs. "She hasn't come yet." Sasuke answers. Kakashi sighs. "Come on. Let's go check her house." With that the three goes off toward Sakura's house.**

**Kakashi knocks on the door. Immediately Mrs. Haruno answers the door with Mr. Haruno right behind her. "Good Morning Mrs. and Mr. Haruno. Is Sakura home?" Kakashi asks them. Mrs. Haruno shakes her head. "No, she didn't come home yesterday night." she answers crying. "How can that be? She went home right after we were done training." says Naruto. "Well she's not here can you find her?" asks Mr. Haruno. Kakashi nods. "Naruto go and inform Tsunade and tell her to meet us at the Konoha Gates. Sasuke, you'll split up with me and tell the other teams to meet up at the gates right away. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno stay here just in case Sakura appears here." Kakashi says. Everyone nods then split up going to do what they were told to do.**

"**Ok, Sakura has gone missing and we need to find her. Here." Kakashi hands everyone headsets. "We'll us this to communicate. With each other." he says. "We'll be searching from here to the borders. And since that's a lot of ground we'll need to split up to cover more ground. We will regroup back here in a hour." informs Kakashi. "Now move out." With that everyone speeds off into the forest.**

"**Ok, everyone it's been an hour. Everyone come back now. We need to try something else." Sasuke hears Kakashi's voice from his headset. Sasuke slightly sighs. "Did anyone find anything that can help us?" he asks into the headset. Only answers he got back were no's. "Ok see ya all back at the Gates." he says. As Sasuke starts walking back towards the gates something in the grass caught his eye.**

**Sasuke walks over to the object. It was a kunai. It has a pink ribbon on the handle. Just like Sakura's. Sasuke picks up the kunai. While looking around he sees a lot of different kinds of weapons. He then freezes when he sees the body where little charka was coming from. "Sakura." he says staring at the figure. "Sakura!" he runs and drops down onto his knees next to the figure. The figures dirty hair covered its face. Sasuke lifts his hand and turns the figures face toward him. Just as he figured he finds his self staring at his pink-haired teammate.**

"**Sakura." he whispers. He looks at her body. Her clothes were ripped and tattered and all over her body was injures. 'What the hell happened here? And who did this?' him mind screams. "Sakura…Sakura open your eyes." Sasuke says. When she didn't he started to panic. "Please Sakura open your eyes." he says shaking her gently. He stops when he sees her eyes starting to open. Her eyes stop half way as she looks up at Sasuke. She didn't know if she was seeing things or what but she can swear that she sees worry in Sasuke's eyes. "Sakura what happened here?" She hears Sasuke's voice ask. Sakura looks away.**

"**Sasuke?! Where the hell are you? You need to get back here so we can come up with another plan to find Sakura!" shouts Kakashi's voice from Sasuke's head set. Sasuke puts the mic up to his mouth and pushes the talk button. "Dammit. Calm your damn Kakashi-Sensei!" Sasuke shouts back. "I found her. I'm bringing her back now." he says calming his self down. Sasuke looks down at the pale girl. He stands up and then picks Sakura up carefully. Sasuke then starts walking back toward the Gates.**

**As Sasuke walks onto the path and toward the Konoha Gates he looks down at Sasuke. "Sakura." he says. Sakura looks up at him. "You need your rest, Sakura. You have too many injures. When we get back to the other I'm taking you to the hospital." Sasuke says looking up at the path. "I promise that every free minute I have I'll be by your side." he says. Sakura buries her face in Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke looks at her then back at the path as he continues to walk.**

"**Hey it's Sasuke! And I think he's carrying Sakura!" Naruto yells as Sasuke comes into view. "Naruto shut up you're pointing out what we already know." says a girl with brown hair in two buns. "Shut up, Tenten. I didn't ask you!" Naruto shouts at the girl. "Naruto I advise you to watch how you talk to her or my fist will be talking to your face and it won't be pretty." says on of the two kids that has pearl eyes. "Cousin Neji, p-please calm d-down. You t-too Naruto." says the other kid that has pearl eyes. "Hinata's right. Anyways come on we need to see how bad Sakura's body is." says a girl was long blond hair. "Whatever Ino." replies Naruto.**

**Sasuke stops walking as everyone surrounds him to look at the pink-haired shinobi, whose face is still buried in Sasuke's shirt. "Oh m-my god. W-What happened to h-her?" asks Hinata. Sasuke shrugs slightly. "I don't know but I will find out. And when I do they will pay for what they did to **_**my**_** Sakura." Sasuke says walking past everyone through the Konoha Gates and toward the hospital. Everyone stares at his retreating form.**

"**Is it just me or did he just say **_**his**_** Sakura?" asks Kurenai. Everyone looks at her then nods their heads. "He said **_**his**_** Sakura alright." says Kiba. "Yea well we can think about that later but right now we should go to the hospital." says Ino. "Wait what about Sakura's parents?" asks Tenten. "I got it covered." Tsunade says snapping her fingers and two of her guards disappear. "Anyways come on we have to go see Sakura." she says walking toward that hospital.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"**What the hell do you mean I can't stay with her?! I'm her damn teammate!" Naruto and the rest of them hear Sasuke's voice shouts as they walk into the hospital. "Sir, it doesn't matter if you're her teammate. Just for you to stay with her you have to be more then that." says the doctor. Tsunade appears infront of the two. "Doctor Yuri, my I ask what is the problem here?" she asks. The two boys turn toward her. Doctor Yuri bows to Tsunade. "Well Hokage Tsunade. This boy wants to stay by the side of the girl he just brought in. And he can't unless he's something more then a teammate." Doctor Yuri says. Tsunade looks at Sasuke and smirks.**

"**Well it's ok. Do you remember Kakashi?" Tsunade asks. Doctor Yuri nods. "Yea he has that annoying Naruto on this team." he says. "Well you remember the other two students?" Tsunade says. Doctor Yuri nods slowly. "Yea their names are Uchiha Sasuke and umm Haruno Sakura." he says. Tsunade nods. "Well this is Uchiha and that girl is Haruno. And I guess you haven't heard the news but Haruno is Uchiha's fiancée." Tsunade says smirking. "She's what to Uchiha?!" shouts Doctor Yuri. "She's my what?!" yells Sasuke.**

"**Aww Sasuke, don't act like it's not true. Anyways why are you still standing here go to where you should be…By your girl's side." Tsunade says winking at Sasuke. Sasuke nods then walks past the doctor and into the hospital room that contains Sakura. "Ok to tell you this now people will be coming in all day to see Sakura and her parents should be here any minute. Oh and whatever you do, tell everyone this, always I mean always let Sasuke into Sakura's room when he comes to visit her. Other wise you'll have two powerful shinobi in here, who I know can't live without each other. It'll take a lot for Sasuke to admit that but when it comes to Sakura she'll tell you in a heartbeat. Oh and tell all the girl nurses this: Never, never ever say that she likes or loves Sasuke around Sakura. She wouldn't care what condition the girl or her self is in, she'll beat the living day lights out of the girl." Tsunade says then looks at Doctor Yuri. "Anyways I gotta go." Tsunade says turning to leave. "I'll be back. But to talk to you about something else." Tsunade says looking over her shoulder and winking at Doctor Yuri. "See ya."**

"**Hey Tsunade what happened with Sasuke?" asks Naruto. Tsunade shakes her head. "Oh it was nothing. Sasuke just had a little trouble getting into the hospital room." she replies. Everyone blinks. "So then how did Sasuke get into the room?" asks Choji. Tsunade smiles. "I told the doctor that Sakura is Sasuke's fiancée." she answers. "You know she has I good point though. I mean the girl that has the most chance of even going out with Sasuke is Sakura." replies Rock-Lee. Everyone looks at Rock-Lee and raises a brow. "It's kinda surprising to hear you out of all people say that." says Shino. "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. I must for the power of youth!" Rock-Lee answers. "And no one can tell me that I'm wrong about that." Lee says looking over to Ino. "Hey don't' look at me. I'm so over Sasuke now." she says. "I got some one else." she says looking up at Shikamaru, who was standing next to her.**

"**Yea, well. Anyways we should be leaving now. We don't want to disturb any of the other patients. You all can go see Sakura some other time." says Tsunade. Everyone nods then walks out of the hospital and goes their separate ways.**

**Sasuke walks into the room and closes the door behind him, His onyx eyes search the room until his eyes landed on the pink haired shinobi laying in the hospital bed. Sasuke walks over and sits down in the chair next to the bed. Sakura was hooked up to a EKG machine. The room was silent. The only thing heard was the beeping from the machine. Sasuke sighes as the looks at Sakura. The doctors had already cleaned and bandaged her up. Sakura was also now in a hospital gown. **

**Sasuke looks at the stand next to the bed to see Sakura's headband. He then looks back at Sakura. Sasuke lays his head on the bed next to Sakura's arm and closes his eyes. "I swear I'll find out who did this to you." he whispers**

**--- ---**

**S.S.-I.K: Woooo!!! And that is Chapter 3 for ya!**

**Anuyasha: We hope you all loved that chapter!**

**Hinata: I h-hope Sakura w-will be o-ok.**

**S.S.-I.K: Don't worry. She will.**

**Anuyasha: Just not in the next few chapters.**

**S.S.-I.K: Yea. We have plans for scenes in the hospital.**

**Sakura: -walks in still in the gown -Yeah and how long will I have to stay in this thing?**

**S.S.-I.K: -shrugs- I dunno**

**Anuyasha: Maybe like three to five more chapters. We don't now yet.**

**Sakura: What!**

**Tenten: Hey Sakura don't worry about it. I'm sure they have a good reason for it.**

**S.S.-I.K: Not really -.-**

**Sakura: -growls-**

**Anuyasha: She's just kidding Sakura.**

**S.S.-I.K: No I'm not. ;P**

**Ino: -walks in and grabs Sakura before she can attack-**

**S.S.-I.K: laughs Haha. But serious yea we have some something special planned.**

**Anuyasha: I'll make everyone think 'Who in the hell'**

**S.S.-I.K: Also 'What in the hell just happened'**

**Naruto: I know they had alot of fun writing the story.**

**Anuyasha: Yea so anyways. See ya all next chapter!**

**S.S.-I.K: Ja NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	5. sorry

_**I'M SOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRYYYY!!**_

_**I moved and my mom, after i told her not to, threw away the computer harddrive that had all my stories on it. I'm going to try my best to rewrite all my stories that was on there. And i'll update as soon as i can.**_

_**Once again I'm SOORRRYYYY.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	6. I'm back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
